


Roses and Thorns

by GothamLioness1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anti-Morrison!Talia, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry, Screw Grant Morrison, Talia al Ghul is Not a Rapist, for my sister, poem, pre-Morrison!Talia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: A quick Brutalia poem I made for my sister
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Roses and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baticorngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baticorngirl/gifts).



Talia, may I give you this Rose?

It may not look like much

But it reminds me of you.

Of us.

One of the most beautiful things the world may offer

But outlined around it

Thorns that prick 

shall you accidently touch it

For I hate to admit it

But your father is in the way

Of the bells that should be ringing

On our wedding day

My Love, I hope you know

That each night I pray

“Will you marry me?”

Are words I will get to say

But for now always remember

That no matter what your father may do

He’ll never destroy

My love for you

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos! (preferably both)


End file.
